(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
The disclosure and prior art relates to curtain devices and more particularly pertains to a new curtain device having a plurality of removable curtains being selectively torn from a shower rod.